


Little Brat

by shinysharp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard, Fluff, M/M, Mention of sex, Modern Royalty, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysharp/pseuds/shinysharp
Summary: Low rank prince Jisoo is a delicate and sweet boy. Jisoo’s bodyguard Seungcheol is kind but he’s also hard and unbelievably dumb. Well… you know… opposites do attract.





	1. Chapter 1

Jisoo didn’t like this meeting the new bodyguard business.

Firstly, even though he’s a prince, he’s a low rank one, meaning he’s just one of the many sons and no one really gave him any attention. No attention meant no threats on his life. Hence, no bodyguard needed.  

Secondly, no bodyguard wanted to stay by his side for long. The position of his personal bodyguard was mostly given to newly appointed ones and when they gained enough service, they moved on to better positions.

Then, there’s his problem with meeting new people. He hated it. He hated awkward silences, he hated the process of trying to get to know someone all over again just to lose them again after he got close.

He wanted to refuse to keep a bodyguard but it was a stiff rule for every prince to have their personal bodyguard no matter what rank they held. Plus, prince Junhui, the only high rank prince who didn’t bully him, thought Jisoo needed a bodyguard with excellent martial art skills so that he can get intense, one on one martial art training from him. Junhui said Jisoo was being too naïve and sweet to accept those rookies. He also said he arranged so that Jisoo can keep a skilled bodyguard.  

 _‘Whatever,’_ Jisoo thought but he smiled sweetly up at Junhui. After all, he was a sweet prince. He was supposed to be sweet, he couldn’t let his real feelings show, not even to Junhui.

***

Someone, must be Soonyoung, Jisoo thought, knocked on his door as he was slouching at his desk, waiting to be introduced to his new personal bodyguard. He arranged his posture and pretended to read a book before giving approval to enter.

He watched Soonyoung entered his chamber from the corner of his eyes. Soonyoung and tall figure trailing him bowed Jisoo before the shorter boy spoke, “Your highness, please let me introduce your new personal bodyguard.”

Jisoo looked up from the book and flashed a boring smile. The tall man behind Soonyoung kneeled down with his head still bowed, “Choi Seungcheol at your service, your highness.”

The man, Choi Seungcheol was too stiff, his posture, his voice and even the atmosphere around him seemed stiff. Jisoo suppressed a snot, “Thank you Soonyoung, you may go now.”

He waited Soonyoung to retreat from his chamber before speaking again, “You may rise… Choi-Seungcheol right?” Jisoo spoke in a voice which he hoped showed authority. He promised himself he won’t be sweet to this one or ever get close to him.

When the kneeling man finally stood up with a thank you, Jisoo forgot how to breathe for a second. The man, Seungcheol, was handsome. He wasn’t as tall as Junhui’s bodyguard Mingyu or as beautiful as King’s secretary Jeonghan.

Seungcheol was stunning in his own rugged way. He was visibly muscular behind all those layers of clothes, especially those thighs budging out of tight pants. Those stupid bodyguard pants weren’t so stupid on him though.

“Your highness?” Seungcheol frowned slightly.

Jisoo snapped out of his trance and blushed when he realized he was staring, “Oh… yea… so… Seungcheol? You’re supposed to teach me martial arts right?”

“Yes your highness, and I was specifically ordered by Prince Junhui to accompany you every second of the day, to protect you.” Seungcheol said with indifference.

“Jisoo, call me Jisoo,” he spoke too fast and mentally slapped himself. Well, so much for not being too sweet to this one. On his defense, he couldn’t be mean to this **_hunk_** when he was offering to protect him 24/7.

“I do not dare your highness.” Seunghceol bowed his head again and Jisoo thought _‘Stiff, too stiff.”_

 “Whatever,” Jisoo replied and he surprised himself. This was the first time he had ever say that word out loud. Something about Seungcheol and his stiffness brought a different Jisoo out of him. A bored, sarcastic jisoo. He wanted to be pissed at Seungcheol’s extra polished manners.

“I need to know your schedule so that I can work out time for our martial art lessons.” Seungcheol asked, either unaffected by or didn’t care at all about Jisoo’s sudden change in manner.

“I have literature on Monday morning, politics on Wednesday morning and art in the afternoon. You can have the rest of the week except for the weekends. Weekends are my days.” Jisoo grumbled.

“Great!” Seungcheol smiled.

Jisoo couldn’t help himself but stared as the smile lit the gorgeous bodyguard’s face, making him impossible handsome.

“Then we’ll start you martial arts training tomorrow.” Seungcheol continued.

Now Jisoo hated that smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating is changed. Sexy time ahead. Read at your own risk.

Ever since Seungcheol started serving for him, Jisoo never got a day of rest. Weekends were no longer his days. Seungcheol insisted on at least doing steady exercise everyday even if they were not practicing kungfu or polishing his sword skills or some other sadistic things Seungcheol thought up for Jisoo.

It’s not that their sessions are entirely gruesome. Jisoo liked the way Seungcheol’s taut muscles pressed up against him when he’s correcting his posture. Jisoo swooned when Seungcheol’s callous hands covered his in sword practice. Every time Seungcheol pushed his bony frame into the mat in wrestling lessons, Jisoo felt he could have just faint from the buzzing feeling in his stomach.

He didn’t like the ache that followed afterwards though. He asked for a massage and Seungcheol kindly pointed out that he’s in fact a bodyguard and not Jisoo’s personal pimp.

“I don’t know Seungcheol, pimps usually offer more than a massage.” Jisoo suggested with a little wiggle of eyebrows.

“You know what? Muscle pains are only soothe when your body is accustomed with the strain. Why don’t we train harder than usual so that you can heal faster?” Seungcheol replied.

“No! Thank you. My body is adequate with the amount of exercise just as I’m doing every day.” Jisoo muttered and curled into his blankets.

“Good night.” Seungcheol said. One would think he’s fond of the little prince by the tone of his voice paired with the look on his face as he closed the door to Jisoo’s bedroom. However Jisoo didn’t see the dimpled smile so he took it as a mocking tone.

**

Jisoo was a respectful boy, he doesn’t usually say sarcastic shits like he did with Seungcheol. It’s just something about Seungcheol made him want to tease him more, be a spoilt prince. And he really was a handful for Seungcheol to handle.

Jisoo’s favorite activities to pass the time fast in martial arts lessons included throwing himself onto Seungcheol’s body, harassing the poor bodyguard any chance he got and if Seungcheol scolded him for it, sulking at Seungcheol.

Seungcheol never noticed Jisoo’s advances on him or he has too good a poker face if he did. He was fantastically grumpy and strict with Jisoo but was actually civil with other people. To distaste of Jisoo, Seungcheol was a little too friendly with palace’s account keeper Jihoon and the two often spent evenings in Jihoon’s little house near the palace’s west forest.

“Look! My bodyguard is back finally!” Jisoo exclaimed. ‘You know anyone with a motive could kill me while you’re out there enjoying sunset on your crush’s tea parlor.”

“What? My crush? Jihoon is not my crush! Plus, no one will kill you Jisoo. The only person who ever visits you is Jeonghan right here and he’s harmless. All he ever wanted to do is to flirt with everybody.” Seungcheol deadpanned.

“Hey I’m sitting right here!” Jeonghan interjected.

“Yes I see you sitting right there and I see you have a hand on Jisoo’s thigh.” Seungcheol retorted.

Their little conversation ended with Jeonghan walking out sulking and Seungcheol trying not to sulk as Jisoo watched him with absolute glee.

“What?” Seungcheol folded his arms defensively.

Jisoo rested his chin on his fingers, his elbow bent prettily and eyes half closed with seduction. “You’re jealous.” He whispered accusingly.

**

The last few days passed with flustered Seungcheol trying to deny he’s jealous of Jeonghan. Jisoo was too happy to see a slightly less robotic side of Seungcheol. He didn’t even care that his only friend Jeonghan denied to visit him as long as Seungcheol was by his side. It’s partly because he knew Jeonghan would come around to him when he found another crush.

A happy Jisoo was a cooperative Jisoo which made Seungcheol’s task as his martial arts teacher a lot easier, if he just endured the teasing. And more feeling up his body. And the greasy winks. He was more or less used to with Jisoo’s shits so Seungcheol was fine as long as Jisoo was following his instructions without much whine.

However there was one thing Seungcheol didn’t know about happy Jisoo.

A happy Jisoo also liked to drink a lot and with his tolerant, he got tipsy very easily. So that’s what Seungcheol was dealing with now. Not a tipsy Jisoo but a dead drunk Jisoo. But hey who can blame him. It was, after all, a party thrown by the eldest prince for all princes to have fun and get drunk. Jun was there too, literally shoving cup after cup of alcohol down Jisoo’s throat.

Seungcheol sat there at the bodyguards’ table, getting antsier as Jisoo’s face got redder and his smile, loop-sided. He watched as Jisoo downed one more cup with a scrunched face and finally, _finally_ , fell on his face on the table. He rushed to help Jisoo up but the boy was too gone to lift his head so he decided to just carry the limp body fireman style.

Jun winked at Seungcheol, “Ahh your little boy is down. Take good care of him will ya…?” and he giggled. _He giggled_! The almighty Prince Jun fucking giggled! But that’s not important now. It’s more important to deliver Jisoo before he vomited all over Seungcheol’s back. That little brat was retching as of now.

**

Annnd he was vomiting on his back! Yuck!

**

 Seungcheol somehow managed to carry the boy back to his chamber while he soiled his back with smelly vomit. He also somehow managed to get Jisoo out of the filthy clothes and found out the boy had developed a stiffy in the process. He controlled himself from reaching out and milking the boy. Instead he covered the skinny boy with a blanket. He didn’t trust himself to touch the boy furthermore to put him in clothes.

As Seungcheol was taking off his own vomit covered clothes, he heard Jisoo’s painful wail from the bedroom. He ran into there to find the boy was squirming in agony.

“Seungcheol… ugh Seungcheol!”

“I’m here, I’m right here Jisoo. Shh… it’s okay.” He reached out to sweep Jisoo’s sweat slicked hair out of his face.

Jisoo’s flaying hands found Seungcheol’s and squeezed it. “Cheol…” he moaned out. Then he took Seungcheol’s hand to his crotch.

“What?” Seungcheol yanked his hand back but the slighter boy became suddenly very strong as he kept Seungcheol hand between his thighs.

Seungcheol watched in terror as Jisoo started humping on his hand, jumbling slurred words and moaning on intervals. He understood some words like _sexy thighs_ and _stoned-face jerk_ and _love_. Wait what?

Love. Hearing that word from Jisoo was both terrifying and wonderful. So did Jisoo love him? What if he did? Then did he love Jisoo? That’s one deep question. Too deep to speculate while his hand was humped by his possible love interest. He decided he would find out his inner emotions other time when he wasn’t half naked and had a raging boner plus a fully-naked, drunk Jisoo cumming on his hand.

**

Needless to say Seungcheol had to spend the night beside Jisoo’s bed with his hand tightly clumped between the boy’s legs.

**

And pulling his own hair helped keep his boner down. Although it’d be another story if Jisoo was the one doing the hair pulling. Shit! Down boy down.

**

 

 

“OH MY GOD DID WE HAVE SEX??!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this is going to be a 3-chaptered fic after all. I also had to change the rating 'cuz I can't stay innocent any longer. You're welcomed.   
> I know. I can be inconsistent like that -_-


	3. Chapter 3

“OH MY GOD DID WE HAVE SEX??!!”

Seungcheol was rudely woken up by Jisoo running off the bed, stepping on him in the process and toppling down like a snow ball off his body.

“No Jisoo… we didn’t.” Seungcheol deadpanned.

“Then why is there dry cum on me?” was the following question.

“It’s because…” Seungcheol groaned as he got up and stumbled. He has been on the cold floor all night in the same position, his legs are numb. “You mastur-”

“OH MY GOD DID I RAPE YOU??” Jisoo didn’t let Seungcheol finish his explanation. “You’re limping and my dick hurt, surely, I raped you while I’m under the influence of alcohol.”

Seungcheol tried to stand up properly but his knees unhelpfully gave out at that exact moment when Jisoo grab his shoulders.

“Oh poor Seungcheol. Don’t worry, I will take responsibility for my actions and take good care of you.” Jisoo winked.

 

No matter how desperate Seungcheol tried to explain the situation to Jisoo, Jisoo won’t change his conclusion of the events that night.

 

**

 

After the incident, Jisoo denied to leave Seungcheol alone. He clung to him more and it annoyed the hell out of Seungcheol. Of course Seungcheol didn’t hate Jisoo getting more touchy feely with him. He liked to have Jisoo pressed up to his body. What annoyed him was Jisoo’s sudden obsession with his ass and him acting arrogant, assuming he topped Seungcheol that night.

Jisoo also had loads of plan to trick Seungcheol to having sex with him, _again_. Like making Seungcheol to stretch with him or asking him to deliver something to the bathroom while Jisoo was bathing.

Of course, Seungcheol stayed on his ground and never fell into Jisoo’s trap. Not that he wasn’t seductive enough. Seungcheol had to admit that he was swayed a little. Okay… a lot. The idea of holding that pretty little prince in his arms was very tempting. He couldn’t promise himself when he would give in to the seduction. 

Take tonight for instance, Jisoo walked into Seungcheol’s room in very flimsy night wear and demanded him to re-demonstrate the knotting techniques they’d learnt today. Seungcheol was pretty sure this, right now, was one of Jisoo’s many tricks too.

How Jisoo was gazing at him when Seungcheol tied the knots on his ankles had Seungcheol had him all hot and bother. However he tried to suppress his desire as Jisoo was in turn tying him to the chair _for practicing_ his knotting skills. After all, his job was to protect the prince, not to bang him.

Seungcheol closed his eyes, took deep breathes and tried to relax his muscles when Jisoo pressed a palm on his thigh. Jisoo knelt there between Seungcheol’s leg, each of which tied to the chair’s legs, hand massaging the taut muscles on his thigh as he admire the rather clumsy knots he did across Seungcheol’s body.

“Perfect!” Jisoo gasped, “You’re exactly in the position I want you to be.” Then he started kissing Seungcheol.

Jisoo pressed his mouth on Seungcheol’s so hard their teeth clashed. As he _tried_ to kiss Seungcheol, he shoved his hands down Seungcheol’s shirt in an attempt to touch as much flesh as he could between the string and the knots.

Seungcheol sat there patiently until Jisoo was done. He thought Jisoo won’t have the guts to actually go all the way, but man, was he wrong…

Jisoo’s parted mouth traveled from Seungcheol’s lips to his chiseled jaw to his neck where he licked and nibbled, clearly attempting to leave a mark. He grinded down on Seungcheol’s lap and moaned in delight when he met hardness to match his own.

He loved to find out Seungcheol was equally disturbed by his actions. He decided to take things up a notch. He started to work Seungcheol’s belt.

‘ _Why the hell is this man still in his suit.’_  He thought, annoyed.

Jisoo stopped nibbling on Seungcheol’s neck to concentrate on getting his pants off. He was excited to see what Seungcheol was hiding under that bodyguard suit. He had done this one time, he managed to do Seungcheol while he was drunk and he would do him again. He would do this when he was sober and he would remember every second of it.

Jisoo was so engrossed in getting Seungcheol’s pants off, he didn’t notice as Seungcheol struggled out of his bindings. He was taken by surprise when Seungcheol maintained his hands.

“What? How?” Jisoo was too stunned to talk.

“Do you simply think your feeble knotting skill can keep me captive?” Seungcheol said as he ripped out the strings that bounded his legs to the chair.

“But-but you’re supposed to-” Jisoo started.

“I’m supposed to what? To sit here like a good submissive that I am and let you have your way with me?” Seungcheol stood up, lifting Jisoo up on to his shoulder. He kicked and stepped out of his pants which pooled down around his ankles.

Seungcheol carried Jisoo to the bed and thrown him down, not so gently.

“I was about to let you do what you want but you went too far.” Seungcheol crawled towards Jisoo, like a predator inching to his prey.

There was a glint in Seungcheol’s eyes that made him different. The glint that made Jisoo whimpered and cowered more into the headboard.

“You know… I wanted to fuck you ever since day one, the first day I came into the palace and saw you running around wriggling your pretty little ass. Imagine my surprise when I was ordered to serve you. Imagine how much I had to control myself. You weren’t exactly helping either.” Seugncheol stopped above Jisoo. He caged Jisoo’s body between the bed and his much larger frame.

“So… is that why you let me do you that night?” Jisoo asked, batting his lashes innocently.

Seungcheol let out a strangled laugh, frustrated, “You’re really headstrong. No. I didn’t let you do anything other than masturbate with my hand. I’ve told you many times before.”

“So… … we hadn’t done anything that night? We’re not…” Jisoo trailed, disappointment staining his voice.

“Yes, we didn’t do anything that night.” Seungcheol shook his head. “Look at this,” he pointed to his busted lip, “you don’t even know how to kiss properly. And what’s this?” he shrugged his shirt off and pointed to his neck, “I’m pretty sure you were trying a hickey there but you just left a bite mark.” He laughed again, this time amused.

Jisoo shriveled in embarrassment. “I-I’ve never done this kind of thing.”

“I know. I can teach you.” Seungcheol said as his face sank down onto Jisoo’s.

True to his words, Seungcheol taught a lot to Jisoo that night. He had been controlling his lust for a long time and when that control broke, there was no holding back. He kissed Jisoo everywhere, touched and caressed everywhere until the prince was hot all over.

Seungcheil watched the prince wriggled as he was impaled on his rod.

( _Yes!_ Jisoo triumphed the moment he saw Jr. Seungcheol, It was impressively thick as the rest of his body.)

He watched Jisoo bit his lip as he pound inside him.

He watched Jisoo’s face distraught as his inner walls massaged him.

He watched Jisoo moaned as he came all over their stomachs.

When Seungcheol finally came, he closed his eyes and there he was. Jisoo’s image, eyes shut tight, mouth parted and sprawling prettily under him, was burned inside his closed lids.

 

**

 

When Seungcheol came down from his high, Jisoo was passed out beside him. He cleaned both of them up. Then he scooped up the exhausted prince to put him inside his own chamber and tucked him in his own bed.

He came back to his room with a big smile splashed across his face. He lied in his bed and caught a big whiff of the covers which still smelled like Jisoo. There were too many butterflies in his stomach that he couldn’t fell asleep. He contemplated the events that evening as he tossed and turned and suddenly it hit him that what he felt for Jisoo wasn’t lust.

He should be scared at this sudden waterfall of feelings but he wasn’t. He felt warm and contented. Then he was finally able to fall asleep when it’s nearly dawn.

 

**

 

“Good morning boyfriend!”

Seungcheol was awoke by a very bright Jisoo diving into his bed and kissing all over his face.

“Did you sleep well? I slept like a log. Why did you put me back into my bed? I could’ve slept here with you. Or you can sleep with me, my bed is bigger.” Jisoo shoot the words between his kisses.

“Wait, wait Jisoo. I need to tell you something.” Seungcheol sat up and forced Jisoo to sit straight. “Look at me.”

Jisoo had that deer in the headlight look on his face, “Uh oh! Are you going to tell me that was a mistake? But you said-”

“I love you.” Seungcheol blurted out before Jisoo could talk more.

“Oh!” Jisoo looked pleased but he didn’t look too surprise as Seungcheol thought he would.

“I said I love you.” Seungcheol confirmed.

“I know,” Jisoo said nonchalantly. “You said so last night.”

“I did?” Seungcheol said, dumbly.

“You did,” Jisoo answered, then he added as an afterthought, “when you came.”

“So I did.” Seungcheol was still processing this information.

“FYI, I love you too. So can I be on top next time?” Jisoo asked.

“What? No!” Seungcheol looked ridiculed.

“I said I love you.”

“Bat your eyelash all you want Jisoo, you’re not topping me.”

“We’ll see.”

“No way in hell.”

“I can wait.”

“No you little brat. No means no.”

“You’ll come around.”

Jisoo sounded smug and Seungcheol sighed because he knew Jisoo can make him do whatever he wanted him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There~ done!
> 
> I'm sorry if you're anticipating for a descriptive smut. This wasn't supposed to be rated M in the first place. It started out as fluff but I had to change the rating as I couldn't stay innocent for long. I tried my best to write the sex as subtle as I can. I hope it doesn't suck so much.


End file.
